


Yard Work

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds Sam about to do some yard work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yard Work

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #067 "destruction"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

“Carter,” said Jack, stopping at the edge of their back porch. “What are you doing?”

She was standing in the middle of the yard, wearing faded blue jeans, one of his flannel shirts, and an expression that back in their active-duty SG-1 days meant there would be a big explosion soon.

“Oh, hi, Jack,” she said, distractedly, fiddling with a handful of multi-colored wires. She picked one, seemingly at random, and twisted it together with another. Sam turned the two wires sideways, squinted at them, then selected a third.

“What’cha doing?” Jack repeated. 

He leaned against the railing, hands in his pockets, just watching her. When no planets were in danger of blowing up and no lives were on the line, there was nothing he liked better than to watch this woman’s mind at work.

Sam didn’t look up, holding another wire up to the light, then tucking it into her pocket. “Taking out that stump.”

The stump had once been a large oak tree, which had toppled over when the last big storm had blown through Colorado. The only damage it had caused had been to a section of their fence, which Jack and eight-year-old A.J. had fixed. It was a little crooked, but father-daughter bonding time was much more important than a perfectly straight fence. Teal’c had come over to help them cut up the trunk for firewood, but there was still the stump sitting in the middle of the grass.

Jack stepped off the porch and walked around the stump. From that angle, he could see the small khaki-colored lump stuck to its base.

“Carter,” he said. “Please tell me one of our children left their Play-Doh out here?”

She frowned at him. “You of all people should be able to recognize C-4. And before you ask, I already signed a dozen forms at the SGC, and checked in with the fire department. Plus, you know I calculated the amount of C-4 to the hundredth of a gram, and the worst-case maximum blast radius to within a sixteenth of an inch.”

“And?” asked Jack, not even trying to hide his smile.

“Won’t even singe your petunias,” Sam promised.

“Those are geraniums, Carter,” said Jack, nodding at the red flowers planted around the house.

She grinned. “Do you want to give the order, general?”

Jack looked at her colored wires, now a neat little device that fit into her palm. “No, general, this is your operation. Carry on.”

“Fire in the hole!” yelled Sam, and hit the button.

There was a crack, like fireworks going off or a dozen cars backfiring at the same time, and suddenly there was a big hole where the stump and roots used to be. Bits of ash and tiny splinters floated down, none of them landing within two feet of the porch or the fence.

“You calculated the wind speed and debris radius, too, didn’t you?” Jack asked.

“Yep,” Sam agreed, still grinning with destructive glee.

Jack grinned back. “That’s my girl.”

THE END


End file.
